


Mother

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursemaid; caretaker; mother; hero. Her name was Sarah Altman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame - From when the Skrull who raised Teddy entered the palace as Anelle’s nanny, up to Captain Marvel’s Death.

She wasn’t a warrior, nor was she a scholar. She was adept at many mundane tasks, and did her job without complaint or criticism. She thought it was the least she could do to serve the empire, to do her job well.

Never did she expect to be acknowledged the way she was, or given such a high honor.  
  
“This is the young princess, Anelle.” Her superior explained as they watched from afar how the baby princess was tended to, now that she finally hatched. Doctors and caretakers surrounded her, ensuring that the newborn monarch was well and comfortable.  
  
“She will be your charge from now on.”  
  
A gleeful wave of ecitement washed over her, and she tightened her fists at her sides.  
  
“The empress showed particular interest in you. Do not disappoint her.”  
  
She bowed deeply, and humbly accepted her role as the princess’ nanny. She swore then to raise the princess with more care than she would her own hatchlings.  
  
–  
  
Many years passed since. The hatchling grew into a fine Skrull woman, a proud princess of her people. Her nursemaid was still by her side, a most loyal attendant for the princess. As she swore to herself, she loved Anelle more than the children she never had, and knew she would be by her side no matter what - or so, she hoped. Reality rarely was that kind.  
  
“I’m pregnant.” Her charge admitted to her quite simply. It was shortly after the two Earth Avengers and the Kree hero Mar-Vell were no longer in captivity, and things have calmed down.   
It wasn’t completely unthinkable, as the princess had many suitors, but somehow, the nursemaid knew none of them were the father. She knew well her princess’ opinion of them, and knew none had much of a chance. One man alone did, but the maid was uncertain as to how to feel about it.  
  
Mar-Vell, man of the Kree - an enemy of their people. The thought alone was akin to blesphemy.   
  
“Will you tell?” Came the simple question, and as many times before, the princess looked into her matron’s eyes as though they were equals.   
The princess’ opnions about the war were no secret - she opposed it, as did that man of the Kree. She acted on those beliefs, as one would expect a worthy leader. And she seemed satisfied with her actions, even if unsure of the consequences that would no doubt follow.   
It was how her nursemaid raised her to be, and so all she found in herself was pride.  
  
“It is not my place.” She said at last with a bow of her head.  
  
“My father demands loyalty.”  
  
“My loyalty is to my princess, as it always was.”  
  
She felt her charge’s eyes on her as she bowed, and then, without looking, knew there was a tired smile on her child’s face.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
–  
  
She never told, and yet it was known - the hatchling’s father was Kree. The death sentence was declared as soon as the emperor heard of the matter, and it was to be carried out immediately.  
  
“His own grandson-” R’Klll hissed bitterly as she watched her daughter hold tightly onto the pink skinned hatchling.   
  
She was with them, the humble nursemaid, lone witness to this exchange even as the four huddled in darkness, away from prying eyes. And yet all knew - time was short.  
  
“That blind  _fool_ -”  
  
“Mother,  _please_!” Anelle begged as her mother’s unrest was causing the hatchling to move about uneasilly. The princess was a bit at a loss, and so reluctantly relented her son to the matron’s care. She regarded the boy with sad eyes, and let her mother try and comfort her.  
  
“It’s best this way. He will be with his father - and Earth’s heroes will keep him safe.”  
  
There was no time for any to come to terms with this - the soldiers were fast approaching, and time was scarce. Tears threatened to to stain Anelle’s eyes as she regarded them, the one who raised her, and the doomed child who represented all of her hopes and dreams for her people.  
  
“You’re the only one I can ask this of-” She whispered, eyes set on her beloved nanny. “Raise him as your own.”  
  
“No-” The maid replied, adamant in her decision and held the hatchling to her chest.  
“I will raise him as I would my princess’ son.”  
  
It was with that oath they parted, never to see each other again.  
  
–  
  
Earth was less forgiving then she had hoped. She never once expected to be welcomed with open arms, or given things for free, but she was but a nursemaid - she was never taught infiltration, espionage, or even survival skills. It was all she could do to try and get by, often giving up on her own provisions so that her young charge could feed and drink.  
If only she could’ve contacted Mar-Vell, she thought. Surely he’d understand - at least be sympathetic, and they both could bathe, and eat properly, and rest…  
  
“I’m so sorry, my prince…” She whispered one time, her spirits all but gone. The hatchling moved weakly in her arms, tired and hungry, too much so to even cry anymore.  
She held him tightly, wishing to offer him at least what little warmth she had left in her body.  
  
“This is all I can do for you.” She apologized and pressed her dry lips to his pale forehead.  
“Forgive me.”  
  
A loud skidding sound tore through the air, followed by frantic honks and a scream. A loud thud - a fall. Then, another skidding sound, and the car sped away.  
She saw it all, how the young woman with the baby cart tried to cross the street. The driver was at fault, crossing a red light, it was him to blame, she knew, and in what defied logic itself approached the scene. She held her baby’s head against her shoulder, refusing to let him witness the horrid sight.  
  
“My… baby…” The fallen woman gasped, her hand reaching for the overturned cart. She looked as well, only to close her eyes.  
The baby was still and quiet, too much so.  
  
“Please-” The woman begged again, tears in her eyes as her voice failed her. “My baby, my- Teddy-”  
She fell silent as well.  
  
She was no stranger to the tragedies of Earth by then, and was all the more sympathetic to this event. And yet, all she could see in this was - a chance.  
  
The bodies were hidden, their belongings - taken. When next she stepped into the street, no longer were her clothes tattered and ruined, her skin - no longer green. The baby was wrapped in a blanket, and seemed for a moment almost content.  
Shivers rocked her body as she tried facing the reality of what she had done, of the tragedy she hidden, and the names she stole, but the young prince moved about in her arms again.  
Her fears were stilled, and she smiled at him.  
  
“Let’s go home… Teddy.” She whispered, and carried her charge towards the house she claimed for their own.  
  
Sarah and Teddy Altman died that day, but no one ever found out.  
  
–  
  
If she had to be honest with herself, she wasn’t certain she  _wanted_  to find Mar-Vell. The life she acquired for the young prince - for Teddy - was a good one, and the child lacked nothing. He was safe and happy, and she wished to protect that fragile tranquility.   
But she promised to her beloved Anelle, and vowed to R’Klll, and so she did all she could to try and reunite the child with his father.   
She only hoped she’d be able to do so before the child was old enough to ask about his parents.  
  
Unfortunately, this was not to be.   
  
She was on her way home, Teddy in his baby cart and a bag of groceries hanging off the cart’s handles. She took the same road she always did, and came across a gathering, a small crowd huddled in front of a television shop’s display window. All items on display showed the same channel, broadcasting what to most of the world was saddening news. To her, there was nothing worse than what took place.  
  
It was a special bulletin, a mournful one, broadcasted at least nation-wide. The images flashed across all the screens, showing glorious moments of he who was one of Earth’s masked protectors, one of their greatest heroes - an Avenger. Captain Marvel’s image was displayed on every one of the screens, along with the devastating news captaion at the bottom -   
Captain Marvel was dead.  
  
–  
  
She couldn’t return home. Evening found her on a bench in the park, Teddy snoozing in her arms rather than in his cart.   
She failed. She was to bring the child to his father, but now that father was gone forever - dead. A sense of emptiness filled her, and she found herself at a loss of what to do. There was no longer an actual reason to stay on Earth, but where would they go? Even if they returned to the princess, the death sentence was still in effect.  
Should she contact the rest of the Avengers? A likely story she had to tell them, right after Mar-Vell’s death. Why should they believe her, much less offer help?   
No one would help her. Stranded on that desolate world, with no right to go home… she was alone.  
  
“—mma.”  
  
The odd, clumsy sound came from the bundle in her arms, and the baby wiggled almost in discomfort.  
  
“Mmmama.” He moaned again.  
  
Ever so slowly she released her hold and lowered him so she could look down at her charge, this helpless creature she swore twice to protect. He looked up at her with big, blue eyes, chubby cheeks red red from the chilly air. His small hands flailed in the air, fingers closing and opening in an attempt to reach her.  
For a moment, she was sure he seemed concerned.  
  
“Ted-”  
  
“Mmammaa.” He gurgled.  
  
It was a word he picked up from one of his babysitters that she never felt comfortable being referred to as. She wasn’t his mother, not really, but right then, Anelle was so very far away, while she was there, with this precious child in her arms, relying on her wholly for survival, for anything and everything he needed. And he, much like her, was alone.  
  
Or was he, she wondered and reached to hold his tiny hand between her fingers. A giggle followed, and the boy reached his other hand to tap against her fingers, happy with the warm plaything he was given.  
  
“Mama!” Teddy exclaimed again, a wide smile on his face.  
  
A breath hitched in her throat, and finally, she nodded.  
  
“If that’s what you want, little prince.” She whispered, only to look at him thoughtfully.  
  
“No… Teddy.” She concluded to herself with a small smile.  
  
She couldn’t go back home, and she had no one else. If that was the case…  
  
“Let’s be alone together, alright, Teddy?”  
  
The boy laughed and wiggled in her arms, bringing a renewed sense of purpose and calmness to her troubled mind. It wasn’t over yet - she still had him, and would do all in her power to make sure he grew up into the fine young man she knew he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Captain Marvel’s death, up to Family Matters

Captain Marvel was dead. That single fact could not be altered, and so the woman calling herself Sarah Altman did her best to adapt to a reality in which she was the sole caretaker of the young half-breed prince, Dorrek VIII. Much like her, the child was now living under a different name, and along with this new identity, his new mother was set on providing him with anything and everything he could ever need or want.   
Of course, for that end, she had to have a stronger resolve, more confidence in her choices and goals, and herself. Being on her own made that quite hard to achieve, and she often found herself wavering, finding comfort and solace in he who she was supposed to take care of. But what could a baby offer his would-be mother, but a warm look and a silly, naive grin?   
She needed help, she knew, but had no one to ask that of.  
  
“Why not help yourself?!” The television blared.   
Her first instinct was to reach for the remote, least the noise woke the baby up. As soon as that was taken care of, however, she let herself pay attention to the screen. “Dream It, Do It”, the visual banner read, and she glanced once at the crib before smiling in mild exasperation.  
‘Self help books’, was it? It was worth a shot, she concluded.  
  
–  
  
It was when Teddy was three years old, on a Saturday afternoon. She was busy trying to decide what to make for dinner, when a scream rang through the house, following by a crashing sound and wailing.   
She was in Teddy’s room within seconds, and found quite a sight waiting for her.  
  
One of the legs of Teddy’s bed was smashed, and the panicked boy himself sat in the middle of the room, his superhero action figures scattered around him. It wasn’t hard to see what was even more wrong in this picture - the child’s right arm was green, and noticeably bigger than what it should’ve been, resembling almost the Hulk figure he threw across the room in his fit of fright.  
  
“MMmmmooooommm!” The child wailed as soon as he saw his mother, and reached for her almost fearfully.   
She gave his arm a look, took in the damage to the bed, and then, a smile on her face, she crouched down with open arms.  
  
“Come here, honey.” She whispered and had Teddy practically throw himself at her.  
She held him tightly, a hand moving back and forth through his hair. It seemed to sooth him, but just a bit.  
  
“Wha- what’s wrong with me?!” Teddy yelped, looking at his mother with fear shining in his tear-filled eyes. It made her heart clench, yet still she smiled and gently kissed her boy’s forehead.  
  
“Nothing, Teddy, you’re  _fine_. Just-”  
  
“But-” He tried to argue, only to fall silent when she nudged her nose against his.   
  
“Please calm down. For mommy?”  
  
A loud hiccup followed, but then - a nod. Teddy sniffled loudly and looked pleadingly up at his mother, who smiled back and reached to hold his right, transformed hand.  
  
“That’s better. Now, take a  _deep_  breath, like mommy-” She inhaled and exhaled, offering an example the child followed all too eagerly.   
“That’s  _very_  good. Next, do you remember what your hand was like before? Just like your left one, wasn’t it? Well, only  _right_. Think about it, Teddy. Concentrate. Wish it back- just like that, yes!”   
  
The praise made Teddy open his eyes, and he found both his hands to be the way they always were. He seemed relieved, but clung to his mother just the same.  
  
“Mmmoooooommm!”   
  
“Ssh, it’s ok, it’s over now. You’re alright, aren’t you?” She asked and kissed the top of his head. The boy sniffled, but what he had to say when he calmed down was -  
  
“I broke the bed.” He moaned and sniveled, earning back a snicker from her.  
  
“Well then! I suppose  _someone_  is sleeping in mommy’s bed tonight.”  
  
That prospect had the child actually smiling, though it changed into a confused expression when she held his right hand. She gave it a tight squeeze before kissing it.  
  
“Why don’t we go get something to eat? That always calms you down.”  
  
Smiling a bit more honestly, he wrapped his small arms around her neck and held on tightly.  
  
–  
  
Teddy was no longer a child. He was sixteen, and was going through all the teen angst one could expect, and then some. The boy changed himself in many ways over the past years, wanting little more than to belong. Knowing well what the boy really was, his mother never confronted him about it, and simply accepted him for what he was - the son she loved more than life itself.   
There was one change that caught her eyes more than the others, though, and she found herself staring at it quite openly during dinner one day. Teddy on his part shifted uneasily under the intense gaze before he put his fork down with a sigh.  
  
“There’s ten of them.” He stated, seeing how his mother was poking at the air with her fork in an attempt to count his numerous new earrings from across the table.   
  
“My goodness.” Was her best reply, and she held a hand to her lips. “Didn’t it hurt?”  
  
“It healed quickly.” Teddy replied and wanted to get back to his meal, but the thoughtful hum his mother let out drew his attention.  
  
“I wonder if I should get a pair, too.” She wondered out loud and held her fingers to her earlobes. “A pair of long ones, perhaps? What do you think?”  
  
The astounded look Teddy gave her was also quite flattered and warm, and he grinned at her before long.  
  
“I think they’ll look great on you.”  
  
Rather pleased, both by his approval and the fact Teddy finally seemed a bit at ease, she turned back to her dinner.  
  
–  
  
Billy Kaplan. It was a name she came to know one day not that long after the earrings’ appearance. He lived on the upper west side, had two brothers, really nice parents, and was the only person she knew of that was crazy enough to camp out with Teddy on the night before a release of one thing or another they both were into. He seemed like a nice, smart kid, but that wasn’t why she liked him as much as she did, oh no.  
The reason Sarah Altman liked Billy Kaplan so much was that whenever his name even came up, Teddy’s lips would instantly curl into a smile, and there would be a spark in his eyes. Rarely did the mother see her son so happy and at ease, and it brought her joy, knowing he found such a seemingly reliable partner.  
  
Laughter filled the apartment as the two teens made their way from Teddy’s room towards the front door. Both had a certain disheveled look to them, and they exchanged almost guilty looks when they noticed the parent was still in the house.  
  
“H- Hi, Mrs. Altman.” Billy offered with a slightly embarrassed smile before he turned back to Teddy, at which point the look in his eyes softened considerably.   
“So, uh… I’ll see you later, Ted.”  
  
She chose that moment to look away, occupying herself until the moment she heard the front door closing.   
Teddy joined her in the kitchen soon after, the look on his face a bit distracted and all around quite infatuated.   
  
“He comes by often, lately.” She hummed rather idly, and chose not to taunt Teddy too much. The teen was already about to gap, his cheeks painted. It made her smile widely and rest a hand on Teddy’s arm.  
  
“Let me know next time he’s here. I’ll make something special.”  
  
The look Teddy gave her for a moment was shocked, but he broke into a grin soon after.  
  
“Thanks, mom.”  
  
She raised her hand to his cheek and let herself appreciate how peaceful he seemed.  
  
–  
  
A new best friend that was most likely more than that wasn’t the only difference in Teddy’s life, his mother noted one day when she picked the morning newspaper on her way to work.  
 _“Young Avengers?!”_  The Daily Bugle’s headline read, sitting atop a large picture of four young looking costumed heroes. Anyone with knowledge of the actual Avengers could easily tell who they were supposed to be, but in Sarah Altman’s case, she also knew who at least one of them actually was.  
It was true that the body shape and oh, the “color scheme” were different, but she could tell it was her Teddy there in the photo, saving two people from the burning building. And next to him the young Thor was no doubt Billy, she concluded with a soft hum and a warm, if somewhat exasperated smile.   
  
 _“A new generation of heroes?”_  The subtitle read, making her lean back in her seat. He was growing up to be a hero, and seemed to have found good companions to have by his side - just like his father.  
It was an odd mixture of relief and pride that washed over her.  
  
“If only your parents could see you…” She whispered, and ran her fingers over Teddy’s printed image.   
  
Deciding to keep quiet about it until Teddy confessed on his own, she folded the newspaper and started her day at work.  
  
–  
  
If ever she had a nightmare, it was unfolding around her. The local news reported what appeared to be a superhuman fight, and Teddy wasn’t picking up his phone no matter how many times she called. She left work and was about to go looking for him, and of course the first place to look in was the first place he was likely to be at.  
  
“Hello?” The friendly, calm voice did little to sooth her.  
  
“Rebecca! Is Teddy there?!” She demanded, the hand not holding the phone running through her hair in frustration.  
  
“Sarah?! I-”   
There was a moment of silence following the initial surprise, but the voice on the phone soon regained its composure, though it retained most of the concern.  
  
“He’s not here, did something happen?”  
  
Most likely. But how was she to even begin to explain without revealing everything to Billy’s mother?   
  
“I- I’m not sure, he’s not picking up-”  
  
“I see.” Again, with the calmness and reassurance. It would’ve been frustrating if it wasn’t exactly what she needed.  
  
“Sarah, why don’t you come over?” The woman suggested then. “You can’t very well look for him on your own, it’s a big city. Come, we’ll think of something together.”  
  
Waiting was the worst thing she could’ve done then, she knew, but there was something to Rebecca’s voice, a rather authoritative calmness that didn’t really let her argue anymore. Finally, she relented.  
  
“I- alright. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”  
  
“Good. And Sarah, dear? Take a deep breath. For me.”  
  
–  
  
He gazed at her with eyes wide, confusion dominating over any other emotion. She was exposed, revealed for what she truly was for the first time in years. It was, in a sense, liberating - if only Teddy wouldn’t have looked at her like that.  
  
“Teddy, I can explain.” She pleaded, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
“Mom…?”   
He didn’t say that - he asked. After all those years.  
  
It mattered little, though, she knew and reached for her purse, taking hold of the weapon she always carried with her. She was Teddy’s caretaker, for better or worse, his adoptive mother. For her princess, for her empress, for the dear boy she gave everything for - she would protect him-  
  
“-Even from the likes of you!”  
  
In hindsight, she no doubt made many mistakes in her life. Some bigger, some smaller, but regardless of exactly where she went wrong and how - this was to be the last mistake she ever made.   
  
“Consider your orders  _terminated_.”  
  
The flames engulfed her, a concentrated inferno meant to harm none but her, while leaving her without a way out. It hurt, everything did, but beyond the sound of the flames eating away at her flesh, and her own tormented screams, she heard it, a lone word in a familiar voice, belonging to the only one who mattered.  
  
“MOM!”   
Teddy called out to her. He knew the truth, knew they weren’t really related, and still he called out to her, using that title and nothing else. It was a desperate cry that sounded as pained as she was feeling, and in her last moments she held onto it with all her might.  
  
She made many mistakes in her life - but not with him.   
  
There was no smile on her face when she passed, no peaceful ending. But there _was_  pride - in the young man she raised, relief - at knowing that even now, he was not alone, and hope - hope that somehow, he’d be able to pull through.  
  
It was the closest she could come to happiness, and it was enough to make her stop resisting, and to let go.


End file.
